Feelings
by csikid
Summary: ^__^ I HATE SUMMARYS!!! Just read and I'll be happy ^__^


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, though I'm working on it! Pairings: You'll find out if you read it. (Hint: IM NOT A GRISSOM/SARA SHIPPER) You can email me at julia9000@hotmail.com Review! I don't care if you give me a crap review, just say what you think (as well as you can)  
  
Her POV  
  
I wake up and all I feel is pain. It's not physical. I get into the shower, the steaming water mixing with my salty tears. I don't know exactly why I cry, it must be for many reasons, when there's so many things wrong, its hard to pinpoint just one-like there's someone that I loved, but he was using me to cheat on his first girlfriend, but one of the worst ones is the fact that there is some one that that I do like, but I know that he doesn't like me like that. But when I found out that Hank was with her, it was like my whole world fell apart. I could barely look at Catherine, but she could tell what happened, she has a sixth sense or something. I finished my shower and quickly got dressed into a pair of low-rise black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, with a dragon design on it. I never wore short sleeves any more. I burned them all when I was dating Jake; I didn't need them, they would just reveal the bruises that I had on my upper arms. Barely had a breakfast; about three Cheerio's and half an ounce of milk. People say that I should eat more, but it's a habit now, when I was with Jake, I wasn't aloud to exceed 115 pounds. He controlled my life, but one person changed that. He stuck up for me, but I cant tell him how I feel, he wont like people like me, he like other people, that doesn't enjoy dead people more than living people. I get into my Tahoe and drive to the Lab silently. I enter the break room, and I can tell people are looking at me because of my swollen black eye. It doesn't hurt, but Jake came last night, and I'm lucky that he didn't do worse. I ignore them, and they know not to ask me what happened. There's no point, they wont get an answer out of me. Wish that one person would care enough to ask tough, not caring about my reputation. I don't care who, just someone. I go through most of the workday-the only people that got a case was Grissom and Catherine- sitting in the break room, where one person does care enough to ask. The one that I love, when he asked me what happened, a dam broke. All my tears built up inside of me over the past four months spilt out. He didn't say anything. He just let me cry on his chest. I told him everything. I told him about my entire life. I told him about my abusive stepfather that would rape me at night, I told him about my so called best friend that ended up stealing my stuff and letting her boyfriend rape me. I told him about why I left San Francisco (to try and escape my past). I told him more than he already knew about Jake and I told him about Hank. He didn't say anything; he just listened. It felt like I was crying for hours, and it felt so much better, to finally tell someone everything.  
  
His POV  
  
When she walked into work today, her eye was all black and swollen. The last time I saw her with a black eye was when she was dating that SOB Jake, if I could've, I would of killed him. She wouldn't say anything. I didn't get a case today; that was only Grissom and Catherine. I had a lot of paperwork to do, but when I did finish it, I went looking for her. I finally found her in the break room, she was staring at her coffee, and when I sat beside her and asked her what happened, she started to cry. I know what she went through with Jake, and she didn't deserve it. But I listened to the whole thing about her and I realized that I don't know anything about her. She has been through so much more than anybody should go through. My shirt was wet with her salty tears when she finished talking, I know she should have someone to go through this with her. I know that I wish that it could be me, but I know that she needs a better person than me.  
  
Her again  
  
After I finished talking, I got up and ran to the locker room, where I collected all my stuff that I needed and went back to my Tahoe. I know my shift wasn't over, and Catherine reminded me that when I brushed past her to get back to my Tahoe. 'What are you doing?' She asked. 'Shift isn't over yet.' I pretended I didn't hear her. I just got into my Tahoe and drove away. I was thinking about everything I had told him. I had just told him everything that had ever happened to me. I told him about my life, something I had never even told myself. When I got back to my apartment, my phone was ringing, I picked it up and it was him. He was worried why I left. I wished I could tell him, but all I did was say that I'm fine, and goodbye.  
  
"Nick!" I said to myself in despair, after I hung up. "I need you." 


End file.
